In Memory Of Alan Rickman
by Charm Caster1127
Summary: In memory of Alan Rickman, may your legacy live on, and you always rest in peace. One-Shot.


" _Albus Severus Potter. You are named after two of the greatest Headmasters Hogwarts has ever seen. One of them, was a Slytherin. And he was the bravest man I ever knew."_

\- Harry Potter, book 7: the Deathly Hallows, Epilogue; 19 years later, by J.K. Rowling

* * *

47 year old Harry James Potter, had been out on a father-son expedition with his youngest son, Albus Severus Potter, when it happened.

Color.

Pain.

Fire.

Burning.

Spinning.

Whiteout.

Voices.

Screams.

Panick.

A cry of help.

"DAD!"

Darkness.

* * *

"DAD! Dad, wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes, blinking slowly. He noticed his son hovering over him with a worried look on his face. Behind him, was his wife, Ginny, his oldest son James Sirius Potter, and his daughter, Lily Luna Potter, and…

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Hello Harry my boy, it is good to see you."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, glancing at his surroundings, noticing many other people he thought to be dead.

Sirius

Remus

Tonks

His parents

Cedric

And Professor Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore, what happened? Are my family and I dead?"

Sirius spoke up

"Yah, sorry Prongslet, your family, the Weasley's, the Malfoy's, as well as Neville, Luna and Teddy all were targeted in a mass murder. You all were killed around the same time. Though I personally think the after life is a _lot_ better than the real world. No wars, nice and relaxing, unlimited supplies..."

"Padfoot..." warned Remus

"... and of course, reuniting with friends! And in your case, no one you are related, friends or family with are on the earth plane anymore. So, it's like an eternal party!"

"Only you Siri, only you." said a young man that looked like he could be Sirius' brother…

"My name is Regulus Black, thanks for destroying the locket by the way, means a lot."

… which he was.

"All right! Let's go party!" cheered Prongs

"YAY!"

"JAMES!" scolded the 3 red-heads, Lily Luna, Lily, and Ginny.

Everyone dispersed, catching up, showing others around or just hanging out. Eventually, the only one's left in the clearing they arrived in were Albus Severus, Severus, and Harry.

"Dad, who is that?" asked Albus quitely

"That, is my former Potions professor for my first 5 years at Hogwarts, DADA professor for my 6th, and Headmaster the year I was on the run"

"Hey dad? You said I was named after two of the best Headmasters at Hogwarts, I know I'm named after Albus Dumbledore, but is he my other namesake?"

"Namesake, Potter? Really rather kind of you to name your brat after me."

"Wait, that is _the Severus Snape!?_ Inventor of the Wolfsbane potion, only potion's Professor in recorded history not to have someone killed in their class, war hero Severus Snape?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, Sir, it is an honor to meet you! My name is Albus Severus Potter, only one in my immediate family to actually have skill in potions, unlike dad..."

"Albus!"

"It's true! What Headmaster Conner was thinking putting you as the sub for Professor Malfoy I don't know..."

"Are you saying, young Potter, that Harry James Bloody Potter was subbing in Potions!?"

"Yes, Scorpius and I were the only one's that didn't blow up our cauldrons."

"Let me guess, Potter, Draco's son messed you up?"

Albus giggled

"No, but, Crabbe and Goyle's son and daughter did."

"Ugg, don't remind me! At least being dead I don't have to tutor them next year..."

"Albus! Come on little brother, Fawkes is here, and Dumbledore is letting up play with him! come on!" James Sirius dragged his little brother away to look at the phoenix, leaving Harry and Severus alone.

"Potter, Harry, I wish to express my gratitude for getting my name cleared after the war as well as installing a painting of me in the Headmaster's office."

"Profesor..."

"Severus."

"What?"

"Severus, call me Severus. I have not been your Professor in years."

"Ok, Severus, you saved a lot of lives in your time, it would be a crime not to recognize the sacrifices you made to keep up safe."

"Thank you, Potter."

"Harry"

"I beg your pardon?"

"If I can call you Severus, you can call me Harry. Save 'Potter' for my dad when he acts like a git."

"You are more like Lily than I thought."

"I take that as a compliment from someone who was like a brother to her according to her diary."

"Hum,"

"Does that mean I can call you Uncle Sev?"

"NO!"

"Alright, how about Uncle Severus?"

"Save that title for the younger ones, you may just call me Severus."

"Ok Sevvy!"

"Brat."

"You still love me though,"

"Like I said, brat."

"You know, when it was Albus's first year, he was worried about going into Slytherin. I told him I would love him no matter what house he was in, and I told him the story that now only you, Albus, the hat and I will know. When I was sorted, the hat thought I would do well in all the houses, but it really pushed for Slytherin. I had already met Draco, and he had insulted my first two friends, Hagrid and Ron, so I asked it not to go to Slytherin."

The former professor gaped at the story the former 'Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-You-Know-Who' was telling him.

"He was still worried, and I kneeled in front of him and said: 'Albus Severus Potter. You are named after two of the greatest Headmasters Hogwarts has ever seen. One of them, was a Slytherin. And he was the bravest man I ever knew.' He ended up meeting Draco's kid, and let himself go to Slytherin, but I told him I'd love him no matter what and I have."

"I- I don't... thank you, Harry"

"SEV! HARRY!" yelled a bright emerald green eyed red-head who's sight made both raven haired men smile.

"Hey, mum."

"Look at you! My little boy all grown up! I-"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!"

"... I better go help Ginny..." Harry ran off towards the yelling.

The two followed him at a slower pace, walking as they had their own conversation.

"Thank you, Sev, for everything."

"Anything for my unofficial sister"

"Are you still wearing our locket?"

Severus nodded, pulling out a caldron-shaped locket, while Lily pulled out a lily-shaped one. They began to glow when they were held next to each other.

"You've been waiting for me, haven't you? After all this time?"

Severus paused, turning Lily around and, hugging her close, he smiled

"Always."

* * *

 _When I am 80 years old_

 _and sitting in my rocking chair,_

 _I'll be reading Harry Potter._

 _And my family will say to me;_

" _After all this time?"_

 _and I will say,_

" _Always."_

\- Alan Rickman

May you _always_ rest in peace.


End file.
